


the conversation

by Rangerfan58



Series: conversations [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	the conversation

Well things were going quite well for Janeway, she was currently at Starfleet Command having just given a full debrief and enjoying every second of being back on Earth when suddenly she heard a voice call out to her from behind

"Captain Janeway can I join you?"

she turns around to see Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the  _USS Enterprise_

"Captain Picard of course you can join me"

and so they started walking in silence just enjoying the view when finally Picard speaks up

"how are your people doing Captain?"

"they're doing fine, glad to be home"

"and what about Seven? I heard that they're not sure what to do about a liberated borg"

"well that's still in question I'll admit that but for the most part everyone is doing fine and is spending time with their families"

Picard suddenly gets in front of her and has her face to face

"Captain I'm not quite sure you understand just what your crew has been through especially Seven"

"how can you say that Picard? I've lived with most of them for the past seven years, I think I know my own crew better than you do, including Seven"

"actually Captain I think I can debate that with you involving Seven"

"oh really?"

"Captain what do you remember about Wolf 359?"

"not much mostly rumors about the fact that Starfleet launched a counter offensive against the borg there and that the counter offensive was completely obliterated and that it was ultimately the  _Enterprise_  that stopped the borg cube from getting to Earth for assimilation"

"and do you know how the borg managed to get so close to sector…Earth in the first place?"

Janeway doesn't answer straight away and looks closely at Picard instead and comes to a complete understanding

"you think you know Seven better than I do because you were once a borg weren't you?"

(sighs) "it isn't widely known but yes I was taken captive by the borg as a means to communicate with Earth and was made into a borg drone and used by the borg to cause massive damage"

"including Wolf 359"

"yes including Wolf 359, I've gotten over the guilt for the most part but there are times when it suddenly hits me like a brick wall and the memories resurface, plus I seem to have a residual connection to the borg somehow"

"I guess you're right in the fact that you might be able to connect with Seven a lot easier"

well Picard steps to the side and they continue walking in silence when once again Picard speaks up

"Captain I didn't just want to check up on your crew I was also checking on how  _you_  were doing after seven years virtually alone"

"I'm doing fine, though I sometimes felt like the pioneers of Starfleet, Sulu, Spock, Kirk and the others"

"they would be brought up on charges and stripped of rank for insubordination if they pulled the stunts they did back then now"

(chuckles) "I know"

"not to mention the fact that Kirk was the worst of them, always going against orders because he felt that something else should be done, always putting his ship and crew before himself"

"Captain Sulu could be just as bad when it came to intruders"

"and how would you know of this?"

"well how would you know about Kirk?"

they stare at each other and it becomes obvious with their facial expressions

"you've seen Kirk in action haven't you?"

"and you've seen Sulu in action, how?"

"you first"

"ok so I temporarily served with him and brought him to our time after he was caught in a nexus of sorts to stop a scientist from destroying a whole planet and my crew"

"and I had to mind meld with my security chief to save his life from a falsified memory for a moment there I thought Sulu would kill me as it was I never found out how I could be seen after an incident and it took me the devil of a time to convince him I wasn't an enemy"

"just as it took me some convincing to Kirk that he was in the nexus and that I was from the future"

"well I guess we can both say we've had some interesting adventures with the old gang"

"I guess so, well Captain I must be going I have some old friends I want to visit before I go back to the ship"

"Captain Picard I was wondering something, how do you think I am after seven years in the Delta Quadrant?"

"I think you're a strong person who's survived what many would think is the impossible meaning that you're doing just as well as your crew should be, though I would like to meet Seven some time"

"I think I can arrange that"

"well like I said I must be going and I'm sure you must be going too"

"right, goodbye Captain Picard"

"please just call me Jean-Luc, and goodbye Captain Janeway"

"then you call me Katheryn or Janeway"

"right then goobye Janeway"

"goodbye Jean-Luc"

and with those final words they go their own separate paths


End file.
